The present invention relates to an elastic system for preventing electromagnetic interference to a computer central processing. Two lateral sides of the contact surface and the welding surface are extended with a vertical upper stopper and a vertical lower stopper; upper portions of the upper stopper and the lower stopper are alternatively arranged.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view for the elastic system for preventing electromagnetic interference to a computer central processing unit in the prior art is illustrated. In the present invention, each elastic conductive piece 1a is installed with a piece-like contact surface 11a. The outer side of the contact surface 11a has a sheet portion 12a extended therefrom. A first bending angle portion R1a is formed therebetween. The free end of the sheet portion 12a extends downwards to form a piece-like welding surface 13a and a second bending angle portion R2a is formed therebetween. An enhanced portion 16a is formed between the lower edge of the second bending angle portion R2a and the welding surface 13a. A selective tilt surface 17a is formed between the lower end of the enhanced portion 16a and the welding surface 13a. Two sides of the welding surface 13a are bent upwards to be formed with vertical lateral plates 14a. Thereby, as the elastic conductive piece 1a is pressed, the stress of the second bending angle portion R2a, welding surface 13a, and tin glue (not shown) will disperse so as to prevent the combining portion from breaking.
Since two sides of the elastic conductive piece are opened, as it is assembled to a computer, it is easily that the contact surface 11a of the elastic conductive piece 1a will hook the outer object so that the elastic conductive piece 1a deform as illustrated in FIG. 2. Therefore, other unexpected object, such as cotton pieces, will enter computer mainframe board so to remain therein.
The inner surface of the second bending angle portion R2 has a configuration with respect to the inner surface of the first bending angle portion R1. A hole 19 is formed on the welding surface 13. Since the welding surface 13 is combined to the computer mainframe board 3 through a tin glue 4. Therefore, the computer mainframe board 3 has a preferred sticky force. Two lateral sides of the contact surface 11 and the welding surface 13 are extended with a vertical upper stopper 15 and a vertical lower stopper 18. The upper portions of the upper stopper 15 and, the lower stopper 18 are alternatively arranged. Therefore, each elastic conductive piece has a closed structure. No outer object will be hooked or fall thereinto.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an elastic system for preventing electromagnetic interference to a computer central processing unit, wherein two lateral sides of the contact surface and the welding surface are extended with a vertical upper stopper and a vertical lower stopper; upper portions of the upper stopper and the lower stopper are alternatively arranged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an elastic system for preventing electromagnetic interference to a computer central processing unit, wherein each elastic conductive piece has a closed structure. No outer object will be hooked or fall thereinto.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an elastic system for preventing electromagnetic interference to a computer central processing unit, wherein a hole is formed on the welding surface. Since the welding surface is combined to the computer mainframe board through a tin glue. Therefore, the computer mainframe board has a preferred sticky force.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.